AmeriPan:Valentines Day
by Cazypup
Summary: a little Ameripan valentines day one shot


Valentine's Day was odd to say the least. Mostly because it was impossible for Kiku to guess what Alfred was going to do. Last year Alfred took him to a meadow and they had a small picnic. And the year before that Alfred made him a fancy dinner. Even before that Alfred showed up at midnight with a stuffed bear so big it couldn't fit in the house.

Alfred was very creative when it came to Valentine's Day. In all honesty, Kiku loved that fact.

Today started with a knock at the door and finding a heart shaped box with chocolates in it but no Alfred. When he opened the box, he found a note.

 _Go where we went on our first date. There you will find the first clue._

Their first date...Kiku thought for a moment until he remembered the backyard. He ran out back and found a small stuffed bear with another note sitting at the door.

 _I know this may seem far but get in a car and go to where we saw the stars._

Kiku chuckled. The note was strangely poetic and yet so cheesy. It was impossible not to laugh. Anyway, Kiku thought once again. Where we saw the stars...where could th-that's right! And off he went.

 _He was blindfolded with Alfred leading him. He guessed a few places that Alfred would take him. When the blindfold was removed, he outwardly gasped in surprise._

 _They were in the middle of a meadow. A blanket lay with a basket right in the middle. Next thing he knew he was being pulled forward and towards the blanket._

 _They stayed there the whole day. The sunset was where things got better. The sunset was absolutely beautiful. What was even better was seeing that soft smile on Alfred as the orange tint cast down making him shine. It was almost godlike. He kept staring without even realizing that Alfred had noticed. Until Alfred started laughing._

 _"Like what you see?" Within seconds Kiku was red as a pepper. Alfred laughed. "You're adorable." A comfortable silence swept the two as they stared at each other. Kiku studied Alfred's every feature. Especially his eyes. They shimmered with joy and a hint of love. Then he noticed the stars. Literal stars were those baby blue eyes. He leaned in closer to see clearer. It was Alfred's turn to blush._

 _"Woah, dude, what are you-"_

 _"Shh." Kiku cut him off leaning in a little closer._

It took about an hour to get to that meadow. There he saw a folded blanket with a note.

 _Remember that dinner where you felt like a winner?_

This was the craziest and most tiring thing Alfred had done but Kiku loved it. It was like hunting down a prize.

 _Fancy things were something Kiku never thought Alfred liked. That quickly changed when Alfred showed up at his door in a suit and a bouquet of flowers. Kiku almost fainted at the sight._

 _Alfred his hand. "Ready to go?" Kiku was frozen. Eventually, they arrived to a restaurant and sat at a table in the balcony. Kiku still frozen and unsure what to even think. He was incredibly distracted by Alfred. "You know, your food is going to get cold if you keep staring at me like that." Kiku snapped out of his stupor realizing his food had been served._

There it was. The table they sat at. With another note sitting there.

 _It's time to take flight! Be at my place at the right time. There will be a special surprise at midnight. ;)_

So he had to go to America. Well, judging by how time zones worked he would get there early in the day. Clever. He was starting to get a feeling that this time was special.

It was morning in New York when he arrived. Time zones were so confusing at times. Anyway, he went to where Alfred lived and found a note at the door.

 _This hunt isn't over yet! Here's a question! What stands tall and can be seen by the shore?_

This was getting interesting. The answer was simple, but he was getting extremely tired so he had to think a bit harder to figure it out. But of course it was the Statue of Liberty. He got a cab all the way to where he could see the statue.

It was a nice sight. He resisted the urge to take a picture. Suddenly a man walked up to him.

"Are you Kiku?"

"Yes."

"Here's the note." And the man walked away after handing Kiku the note. He read the note.

 _Beauty is found in the weirdest of places. You are an example. Go to my place out of the city. There you will find your prize._

It was going to take hours for Kiku to get to that house. Clever. Alfred was just so clever it was overwhelming. It was as if he timed the whole day. Most likely based on what has happened so far.

 _Waking up to a really loud knock on the door was not what he thought would happen. He was so tired it took him ten minutes to make it to the door. Opening the door was the surprise. He literally screamed when he saw the large stuffed bear standing before him. Then he was tackled to the ground barely able to process what was even happening._

 _"Happy Valentine's Day Kiku!" It was Alfred. That's the only thing Kiku could process. Then it all came back to him. It was Valentine's Day._

Finally this was the last place. The large house out in the country. It was almost midnight. Kiku knocked on the door. A message slipped through the bottom of the door.

 _Go to the backyard._

The house was so large it took a few minutes for Kiku to go around all the way. When he did get to the back, he found a candlelit dinner waiting along Alfred on one knee and ring in his hands.

"Look on the back of the last note." Kiku did as told.

 _Will you marry me?_

His eyes widened. He looked to Alfred seeing the uncertainty and that filled his eyes despite the smile.

"Yes." The simple word caused Alfred to jump up and tackle Kiku.

They both sat eating dinner.

"You didn't have to do all this."

"I know but wasn't it so much fun?"

"I have to admit, it was." Kiku started to wonder a few things about the adventure. Pushing those thoughts away as soon as they came.

 _Clever indeed._


End file.
